


Thanks to your dog

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: Based off some post somewhere? Dean unwittingly makes a dog friend which leads him to meeting Castiel





	Thanks to your dog

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote forever ago, posting because I was going through my old folders and I'm going to post some stuff that was just sitting in there.   
> hope you enjoy

Dean climbed out of his car and stretched for a minute in the driveway. He shivered, as the end of December neared, the air was getting chilly, even in the middle of the afternoon. He would have to wear a coat tomorrow, he was sure.

As he started to walk to his front door, Dean glanced around, and then caught sight of a dog wandering into his front yard. He stopped for a moment, he had always been a little wary of dogs, not for any specific reason, but still…

But even so, he stood still as the dog lifted its head and their eyes linked for a moment, and as the dog trotted towards him, with what he could imagine was a smile on its little dog face. The dog nosed at his knee when it got to him, and Dean couldn’t help but smile, squatting down and resting his hand tentatively on the dog’s head.

It was a medium size dog, he supposed, what Dean was pretty sure was a golden retriever. He wondered what it was doing out here all alone, it clearly had a collar, a well fed stomach, and clean and well-groomed fur. There were no tags on the collar, but it was someone’s dog, not a stray. Maybe it had gotten lost. Dean felt a little conflicted. Maybe it was lost, maybe he should take it in and look for lost dog posters. But what did he know about dogs? Not a lot. He could maybe ask Sam, he and Jess had that dog.

Still unsure, Dean stood up and took a few steps towards his front door. The dog followed him, and he decided right then to just let the dog do what it wanted. It wanted to follow him into his house? Fine. He would let it. And when it wanted to leave, he would let it do that too.

So the dog padded alongside Dean up his front walk, and stepped into his hallway when he opened the door. Dean watched it walk slowly down the hall, looking around a little, and then the dog reached a little corner and curled up there on the carpet. Dean closed the door and watched the dog for a few more moments, before walking over, giving it a few pats on the head and walking into the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later, he went to check on his new companion, to see the dog stretched out, eyes closed, side moving up and down peacefully as it napped. He smiled, and continued on.

A bit later, Dean heard a small sound from his hallway, and walked in to see the dog sitting by the door. The dog glanced back at him, a question seemingly in its eyes, and Dean walked up to the door and opened it. The dog nosed his knee and licked his fingers a little as he pet it gently on the head, and then went out the door, walking down the path and then the sidewalk. Dean watched it go, almost feeling a little sad.

 

 

But the next day, as he got home from work and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, he found the same dog sitting on his welcome mat. He laughed a little, and scratched the dog behind the ears as he unlocked the door.

It was basically the same as the day before, the dog curled up on the same corner and quickly fell asleep. And roughly an hour later, it asked to be let out and took off in the same direction down the sidewalk.

 

 

It went on for about a week, before Dean’s curiosity got the best of him and he pinned a note to the dog’s collar before she left that day.

_“I would like to find out who the owner of this really sweet dog is, and ask if you knew she comes almost every afternoon to my house and takes a nap in my hallway.”_

The next day, there was a new note on the dog’s collar, and Dean carefully took it off before letting the dog curl up in her nap corner. The note was folded up small, and he opened it to reveal some messy sort of loopy handwriting scrawled across the page.

_“I am her owner, we are visiting my parents for the holiday season and there are currently about 15 people living in the house (I have a lot of siblings and they have kids, several of them under the age of 5). I assume she is trying to catch up on some of her sleep. Can I come with her tomorrow?”_

Dean laughed quietly, trying to imagine how hectic that house must be, and feeling a little sad about the emptiness of his own house. His dad was on some trip again (big surprise, right? _Not_ ) and he had plans to go to Sam and Jess’s for Christmas day, but still… His house felt really empty all of a sudden, and he thought about how much he actually looked forward to seeing that dog on his porch.

He knew it was probably a dumb thing to do, it wasn’t like he knew the owner of the dog in the slightest. But some part of him was rationalizing that anyone with such a nice dog had to be a good person, and he was feeling a little reckless anyways. So before the dog left that day, he pinned a note to her collar that welcomed the owner to come have a nap as well. If anything, it would be an interesting day.

 

 

The next day he was a little jittery driving home from work, and let out an odd sigh when he came upon an empty porch. He walked up and let himself in, feeling like he was missing something, without a soft, warm dog brushing past his legs into the house.

About 10 minutes later though, there was a knock on his door, and when Dean answered it, he froze, eyes meeting those of a man standing on his porch. Now that was just _unfair_. A face like that? And his hair? And? Dean couldn’t look away.

The silent eye contact wasn’t broken until he felt something brush past his legs and looked down to see a familiar golden haired dog walking calmly past him into his house, and at last his brain made the connection.

“Your dog…” he managed.

The man smiled, and oh if that didn’t make it all more unfair. “Yes, Rosie is mine.”

“Her name is Rosie,” Dean said, finding a smile slipping onto his face. “I like that.”

“Yes, my niece named her.”

His eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled and Dean couldn’t help but smile widely back.

“Uh... do you want to come in?” Dean stepped to the side.

“Thank you,” the man yawned, walking past him.

Dean closed the door and turned around and suddenly the two of them found themselves rather close in the hallway.

“I’m Dean.”

“Cas.”

“Nice to meet you, Cas,” Dean grinned.

“Likewise,” Cas smiled, shaking Dean’s hand.

There were a few moments of non-awkward silence, before Den laughed. “Do you really want to have a nap too?”

Cas shrugged. “I could. I also wouldn’t mind just some quiet rest sitting on a couch with a sane person to talk to.”

Dean looked around in mock confusion. “I don’t see anyone like that here, sorry.”

Cas laughed. “I think, Dean, that you will do quite nicely.”

Grinning, Dean walked with Cas into his living room. “Well then this way it is.”

Already the house didn’t feel empty anymore. Sitting there with Cas on the couch, talking quietly, a dog in the next room who soon came to lay on the couch between them, it all felt really right to Dean, and something told him that his was far from the last time Cas would sit on his couch like that. And that made him happy in a way he couldn’t understand yet, but he was sure he would come to do so.


End file.
